1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to, a method and system for recovering missed Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS) data frames in a Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network (MBSFN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A MBMS is a service that provides broadcasting and multicasting services to mobile phones. To support the MBMS, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) offers the possibility to transmit the MBMS over a Multimedia Broadcast multicast service over Single Frequency Network (MBSFN). The MBMS signals pass through a wireless channel over an application layer, a plurality of middle layers, and a physical layer. The MBMS signals are broadcast data and there is no Automatic Repeat Request (ARQ) or Hybrid ARQ (HART) performed. Further, there is a possibility that the MBSFN data can be lost or missed due to channel conditions or due to user equipment specific operations (e.g., when the user equipment is tuned to other frequencies for measurement, and the like), which may impact the user experience.
Therefore, there exists a need for a robust system and method for detecting and correcting missed MBMS data frames in a MBSFN.